Just A Dream
by Sen-chan21
Summary: Mello awakes in the middle of the night from a strange dream. It was just a dream...right? Matt seems to think so at least. Slight AU


**A/N: So…there's a bit of explanation for this one. First, Matt and Mello are not together in this story (I know, tragic, but let me explain). This is based off an extended RP with Katherine_the_Crowned in which there is no Kira (Mello ran off to America to solve another case and beat Near, and he joined the mafia because he's Mello and he's extreme that way). In the later RP scenarios, Matt, Mello, and Near all work for L and live together. Because the RP was not serious, my friend and I exist in this world and developed relationships with Matt and Mello. This story takes place as a sort of back story that we never played out. Our RP started when the boys were nineteen (their canon ages at the time) and this takes place at about seventeen. And the dream sequence at the end takes place approximately 7-10 years after this story. **

I awoke with a start, just as Matt was settling in beside me. He noticed the way I jerked as I woke up.

"You ok Mels?" he asked, concerned. I knew what he was thinking, of course. He figured it was another nightmare. God knows neither of us had any shortage of those these days.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "I just had the weirdest dream…like another world almost." He looked interested.

"What was it about?"

"Well, I was out of the mafia, and we were away from this crappy excuse for an apartment. We were living with L and,"–I made a face–"Near." He laughed at my expression.

"Sounds like a great dream to me. I'd rather deal with Near than spend my days sitting here wondering if you'll make it home alive."

I shook off the twinge of guilt at his statement and continued, staring up at the ceiling as I recalled the rest. "I think we were…married."

He put on a face of mock alarm. "Uh…Mello, you know I love you and all, but I don't think I'm ready for a commitment like that."

I shoved his shoulder roughly and he chuckled.

"To _girls_, idiot."

"_You_ married?" He shook his head."No way. I just can't see it. The great Mihael Keehl, Wammy's most eligible bachelor, getting married and settling down. There's just no way. Women all over the world would be devastated!"

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"You were married in the dream too, remember? That's almost as hard to believe, considering you haven't had a girlfriend in years. You're starting to worry me, Matty," I joked. He sent me a weak half-glare.

"I like girls; I just can't find one worth working for. They're too damn confusing. Games are a much better use of my time. They're straightforward and don't change their minds."

"Well this one managed to get you away from your games for a decent amount of time." He looked impressed.

"What did she look like?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I couldn't see either of their faces. But I could see yours." I paused and smiled at the memory. "You looked happier than I've seen you since the day you showed up here." He smiled faintly.

"Yeah?" I nodded. He was quiet for a few moments, with that same smile, and then he shook his head. "Well clearly it was just a dream then. Too many impossible things in it."

"Yeah…I guess so…" I said as he settled more comfortably and drifted off. I continued staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, pondering the last part of the dream – the part I hadn't told him about – that had woken me so suddenly…

* * *

_I scrolled through the latest case file, making sure there was nothing I missed. The door creaked slightly behind me, and when I turned around two blue eyes were peeking at me through a crack in the door. I smiled._

"_I know you're there; you don't have to hide." A giggle, and the a red-haired toddler skipped into the room and climbed into my lap without waiting for an invitation._

"_Can I help?" she asked, pointing to the screen. I laughed quietly._

"_Sure, but why don't you go help your dad. I'm sure he'd like that."_

"_Daddy's asleep on the couch," she answered matter-of-factly. Smiling proudly she added, "I saved his game."_

_I laughed again at that. Barely three years old and she already knows how to save a video game. She is definitely Matt's child._

_Just then the door opened again and a young woman whose face I couldn't now recall walked in._

"_There you are," she said, smiling. "Come on sweetie. Let's go wake up Daddy and head home."_

"_Ok!" she reached up and hugged me around the neck and jumped down. Her mother picked her up and smiled._

"_Bye Mels. Talk to you later." Then she grinned mischievously and whispered to her daughter, "Let's go scare him!" _

_The girl giggled in delight and as they started to leave, she waved enthusiastically to me._

"_Bye Uncle Mello!"_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's a little out there but I hope Mello wasn't too OOC and that you found his little "niece" at the end as adorable as I did. Let me know what you think! Please review!**


End file.
